Doppelganger
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: Olivia recognizes Casey Novak as a familiar face in "Serendipity". Alex x Olivia implied.


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I claim ownership to it.

**Authors Note;** So, for those of you that are as obsessed with SVU as I am, you might have noticed that Diane Neal was on SVU before ("Ridicule" Season 3 Episode 10) as Amelia Chase, a female rapist. She later came back to SVU as Casey Novak, so this is just a short oneshot that addresses this double appearance. I always thought it would be kind of funny if the 1-6 would have recognized Casey as Chase, so this just kinda happened on it's own. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"Hey, El?" Olivia questioned as soon as the newly announced redheaded District Attorney walked into the adjoining room. Liv couldn't keep the dislike from her eyes as she glared after the woman, or from her voice as she called for her partner's attention.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" The ex-marine turned detective asked, looking at her side. He followed her eyes, noting the emotion lingering under the chocolate brown surface. He couldn't blame the brunette for her dislike...hell, he didn't like the new ADA either. In their eyes, in the eyes of the entire 1-6, she was a replacement, an unwelcome replacement. She was Alex's replacement...

"Is it just me, or does the new A.D.A. look familiar?" There was a note of suspicion in her voice, and it was enough to make her partner equally suspicious.

Elliot tilted his head to the side for a moment, studying the woman from across the room as she spoke to one of the crime scene analysis officers. She did look slightly familiar, but nothing was sticking out in his mind.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" He questioned, turning his inquisitive eyes toward Olivia. He knew his partner well enough to recognize the look on her face, one of deep contemplation and analysis, just like she did when she was connecting the pieces of a case.

Liv was silent for many moments, studying the woman, whom she considered the new bane of her life, intently. Something about her just wasn't right...it wasn't the fact that she was replacing Alex, which was a way too tender subject. It wasn't that she was arrogant and conceited and self-righteous and...every other all-encompassing word that meant just plain _annoying_. It was something...more.

The red hair, the bright green eyes, the delicately sculpted nose, the defined - but not prominent- cheekbones, and last but not least, the full, slightly pouty lips. They all stuck out in her mind. The answer to the riddle sat right on the tip of her tongue, eluding her, much like the fox whose fur matched the woman's haircolor. She was so familiar...

And then, it hit her.

She snapped her fingers in conclusion, turning with purpose toward her partner. Elliot wore an expression of slight confusion. "Do you remember that case we had a while back? Alex had been with us maybe," she paused for a moment, both to swallow the lump in her throat at the mention of the blonde ADA and determine just how long it had been, "eight months, give or take...the case where those three women raped the male stripper, and one of them ended up dead?"

Elliot's forehead scrunched in thought, his eyes taking on a distant look as he recalled the case in question. Barely ten seconds passed before his eyes light up, and he lifted his eyes to hers. "I'll be dammed..."

"Amelia Chase," Olivia confirmed with a smug nod.

"Impossible..." Elliot reasoned, "She's in Rikers. Alex made sure of that. But, God damn, she looks just like her..."

Olivia nodded, studying the A.D.A. once more. It was impossible...Alex might have cut Chase a deal, but the woman had still been required to spend ten years in lock up, and getting out on parole for good behavior hadn't been on the table. Even if it had been, there was no way in hell the state of New York would allow a convicted murder and rapist to obtain a license to practice law, let alone work in the DA's office.

In an instant, all of Munch's nonstop rambling and preaching about government conspiracies resurfaced. The old man was constantly sprouting some new plot, but one specific stuck out in her mind; Everyone has a twin somewhere in the world.

_No..._the detective thought. _There has to be another explanation. That's just too big of a coincidence._

Elliot cleared his throat, effectively breaking his partner from her thoughts. "Lets, uh, not tell Munch about this, yeah?"

Despite her mood, Liv laughed at just how much her and her partner thought alike. Elliot smiled, and the brunette elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Mind reader," She mumbled in good spirit.

"Aw, come on!" Stabler said, slinging an arm around the woman's shoulders and pulling her to him in a sidewise hug. "That's why we're so great together."

"Yeah, I'm telling Kathy you said that," Liv teased, shrugging off her partner's arm.

"Please, Kathy gave up on accusing me about our cheap, tawdry affair ages ago. I think seeing you neckin' in the kitchen with Alex kinda put that to rest," Elliot shot back with a shit-eating grin, realizing only a second too late his mistake. Liv's bad mood immediately returned, and the ex-marine mentally cursed himself. He knew well enough, though, to let the comment drop. Pursuing the issue, even apologizing, would only make his partners mood more foul.

Instead, the two took to once more studying their new ADA, Olivia's face wearing a bitter scowl. Elliot's attention, though his eyes were fixated on the redhead, was surreptitiously focused on his partner, analyzing and gauging her reactions and body language with an accuracy that only came from years of partnership.

As if sensing the eyes on her, the redhead looked up from the officer she was talking to, her eyes immediately meeting the detectives. She murmured something unintelligible to her companion, nodding and smiling at the man before heading over to the two detectives.

"Are you ready to go to the crime scene?" She questioned curiously, looking from one detective to the next. After a moment, when it became clear Olivia wasn't going to reply, Elliot nodded. "Right. Lead the way, Detectives."

"I hope you brought your own car, Counselor," Liv said, giving the woman a distasteful look. "Because you're not riding with us." Without waiting for a reply, she turned on heel and breezed from the scene, Elliot hot on her heels, leaving a stunned Casey Novak behind.

_Welcome to Special Victims,_ the redhead thought dryly before she heaved a sigh and followed the pair out.

**Parting Notes;** Well, there it is!


End file.
